diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Gems
Legendary Gems will be available in the patch 2.1 update for Diablo III. They are new gems that will only be socketable in amulets and rings. They will only drop from Rift Guardians in Greater Rifts. In addition to the gems being unique equipped, any one character can not even receive any gem that they already have in their possession, including the shared stash. These gems can be upgraded by speaking with Urshi.2014-7-9, PATCH 2.1.0 PTR PATCH NOTES (UPDATED JULY 9), Blizzard Entertainment, accessed 2014-7-10. Gem List * : Gain 30% increased damage for seconds after killing an elite pack. Upgrading increases duration by seconds. Rank 50 bonus: Increases damage against elites by 20%. * : Increase damage against enemies under the effect of control-impairing effects by . Upgrading increases damage bonus by . Rank 50 bonus: Gain an aura that reduces movement speed of enemies within 12 yards by 30%. * : Increase Critical Hit Chance of your pets by . Upgrading increases pet Critical Hit Chance by . Rank 50 bonus: Your pets are unkillable. * : Poison all enemies for weapon damage over 10 seconds. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 50 bonus: All enemies you poison take 10% increased damage from all sources. * : chance on hit to increase your Attack Speed by 2.0% for 2 seconds, stacking up to 10 times. Upgrading increases proc chance by . Rank 50 bonus: Also gain 2% Cooldown Reduction per stack. * : While under any control-impairing effects, reduce all damage taken by 30%. Upgrading increases damage reduction by ?%. Rank 50 bonus: Heal for 20% of maximum life when hit by a control-impairing effect. * : 15% chance on hit to smite a nearby enemy for weapon damage as Holy. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 50 bonus: Periodically smite a nearby enemy. * : 50% of all damage taken is instead staggered and dealt to you over seconds. Upgrading increases duration by seconds. Rank 50 bonus: 10% chance on kill to clear all staggered damage. * : Critical hits cause the enemy to bleed for weapon damage as Physical over 3 seconds. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 50 bonus: Gain Blood Frenzy, granting you 2% increases Attack Speed for each bleeding enemy within 20 yards. * : Increase the damage of primary skills by . Upgrading increases damage bonus by . Rank 50 bonus: Primary skills heal you for 2% of maximum health on hit. * : Gain 1% increased damage for 3 seconds after spending primary resource. This effect stacks up to times. Gaining a stack refreshes all existing stacks. Upgrading increases maximum stack size by . Rank 50 bonus: Gain 1% increased armor for every stack. * : 15% chance on hit to gain a mini-Conduit buff, dealing weapon damage as Lightning every second to nearby enemies for 3 seconds. Upgrading increases damage by . Rank 50 bonus: While under the effect of mini-Counduit, gain 25 increased movement speed. * : Damage you deal is increased by for every 10 yards between you and the enemy hit. Upgrading increases damage bonus by . Rank 50 bonus: 30% chance on hit to Stun the enemy for 1 second.2014-07-11, Community effort: Legendary Gem upgrading effects, Angzt on DiabloFans, accessed 2014-07-11 Upgrading These gems can be upgraded by speaking with Urshi, who will only appear in the Greater Rift after the Rift timer has run out and the Rift Guardian has been defeated. It will not cost anything to upgrade the gem. The blue property on the gem is the only property that will be upgraded. The upgrade success rate, and chance to increase multiple ranks will increase as the Greater Rift level increases. When the gem reaches rank 50, it will gain a secondary power. References Category:Items Category:Socketable Items